White Day: Love in Bloom
by J-Pop-addict
Summary: An Amuto one-shot. Amu stayed home from school to escape all the manic fan-boys. But can she escape one psycho cat-boy? Rated: T for: well.... you guys all know Ikuto, so.... Please enjoy!


*~~White Day: Love in Bloom~~*

-:0:- Ikuto's POV -:0:-

_The blush spread upon her face right away, and he could feel her heart beating faster and faster._

_"Ikuto… Ikuto I…" Amu struggled to get the words out. She took a deep breath and swallowed, ready to tell him._

_"Ikuto I love you and I'm sorry for everything I've said and done to hurt you in the past!" she blurted, averting her eyes._

_"Amu, it's okay," Ikuto pulled her into an embrace to stop her sobs._

_"H-How can you say that even after e-everything I've-?" Ikuto cut her off._

_"'Cause I love you, too." _

_"Ikuto," Amu whispered._

_"Amu, I'm telling you the truth, I love you with my entire heart," Ikuto coed, leaning closer._

_"Ikuto…!" Amu whispered, closing her eyes and realizing how much he had meant what he said. Their lips were a mere inch apart when-….._

"Ikuto~," my annoying shugo-chara chided, interrupting my dream, "Wake up, today's White Day- Nyaa~!"

"Even more the reason to keep sleeping," I groaned, shielding my eyes from the sunlight pouring into the room. Why my mom insisted on white curtains, I'll never know.

"C'mon, Ikuto, I'll just chara-change with you and scare all the rabid fangirls away for you," Yoru suggested, balling his paws into fists and punching the air enthusiastically.

"I'm not scared of the girls, Yoru, I'm afraid of their expectations."

"Huh?" Yoru asked.

"Every girl gives me chocolates, right," Yoru nodded, "So, every White Day, girls expect me to give them chocolates back."

"Thaaaaat's the reason you're still asleep at 7:45?"

"Yes," Ikuto turned over, "And I liked that dream, too." His eyes shot open and he sat straight up. 'Wait! Why am I dreaming about Amu? And why were we about to… _kiss_?!' Ikuto thought frantically.

"That's the spirit~ now, hurry and get dressed." Yoru said.

"Oh, I'm not going to school, I'm going to the gift shop."

*~~ At the Gift Shop ~~*

I arrived at the "Kira Kira Hoshi" or "Sparkling Star" around noon. ((Don't blame me if the translation is wrong, the online dictionaries are very unreliable)) A sparkly locket caught my eye as soon as I walked in the store. It had a golden chain and diamonds going from the hook down to the charm, which was a heart shaped locket with sapphires, emeralds, and diamonds going along the edges.

"Finally found a girl to your tastes, eh, Ikuto?" the cashier asked as he rung up the necklace.

"No, I just owe her something," my nerve pulsed as I slid my credit card.

"You bought a $300 necklace and a heart shaped chocolate **just** to repay her?" he teased. "What did she do, let you go all the way?"

"She's only twelve, you perv!" I hit him with the box for the necklace.

"Hey, I'm not the pedo here."

"We didn't do anything like that!"

"Oh, and what did she do to deserve a necklace?"

"She didn't really do anything, it's just…"my voice faded. If I couldn't tell some greasy cashier, how did I ever expect to tell her myself?

"You love her!" he laughed. "That proves it, you can't even say it to me, you'll need all the luck you can get!"

"That doesn't really help me out in the least."

"Have a safe trip~," he called. "Hope you don't get slapped~!"

"You're about to lose a sale, you know~," I claimed. He shut up about then, as I walked toward Amu's house with a smirk plastered on my face.

**~ On Amu's Balcony ~**

-:0:-Narrator's POV -:0:

Amu stayed home from school today because she didn't want to get any chocolates today, even though Ran, Miki, and Su said they'd eat all of it for her. They went to the Guardians party, though, so they probably ate it already. "_Lolli lolli Oh Lollipop Lolli lolli oh lolli lolli (Nah, that's not how we do it) Lolli lolli lollipop Oh neon naui lollipop Lolli lolli lollipop oh lolli pop pop Lolli lolli lollipop Boy neon naui lollipop Lolli lolli lollipop oh lolli pop pop Makdae satang boda deo dalgomhan nae maeumeun teojildeuthan dynamite nan ggalggeumhan namja T.O.P nae sarang Bling Bling like L E D Geudae ddak nae seutarya panjjak panjjak seutaya saekdareungeol wonhae? Let me show you if that's okay Now come on saekggareun rainbow nal neuggin sungan neon bbajyeo beoringeol ara You just can't control nal saro jabeun geol neowa namani aneun uri duri secret light Lolli lolli lollipop dalgomhage dagawa Lolli lolli lollipop naege soksakyeojwo Lolli lolli lollipop sanggeumhage dagawa Lolli lolli lollipop jigeum wonhajanha Lolli lolli lollipop Girl neon naui lollipop Lolli lolli lollipop oh lolli pop popnal seollege haneun neoui body neoui move imi ne shiseoneul gadwobeorin naui groove shiksanghamdeuleun maeil nal jichigehae Lets just keep you and I F.R.E.S.H Let's go now saekggareun rainbow nal neuggin sungan neon bbajyeo beoringeol ara You just can't control nal saro jabeun geol neowa namani aneun uri duri secret light Lolli lolli lollipop dalgomhage dagawa Lolli lolli lollipop naege soksakyeojwo Lolli lolli lollipop sanggeumhage dagawa Lolli lolli lollipop jigeum wonhajanha Lolli lolli lollipop Boy neon naui lollipop Lolli lolli lollipop oh lolli pop pop han sunganui neuggimi anya jigeum du nuneul gamadok neon nae apeseo itneungeol naega baradeon geuge neoya geunyang idaero neowa na jeo bulbidarae Lolli lolli lollipop dalgomhage dagawa Lolli lolli lollipop naege soksakyeojwo Lolli lolli lollipop sanggeumhage dagawa Lolli lolli lollipop jigeum wonhajanha Lolli lolli lollipop Oh neon naui lollipop lolli lolli lollipop oh lolli pop pop Lolli lolli lollipop Oh neon naui lollipop lolli lolli lollipop oh lolli pop pop" _she sang along to "Lollipop" by Big Bang/2EN1. ((English: "Lolli lolli Oh Lollipop Lolli lolli oh lolli lolli (Nah, that's not how we do it) Lolli Lolli Lollipop Oh you're my Lollipop Lolli lolli Lollipop Oh you're my Lollipop Lolli Lolli Lollipop Boy you're my lollipop Lolli lolli lollipop oh lolli-pop-pop Even sweeter than candy on a stick My heart is like a bursting dynamite I'm the neat man T.O.P My love bling bling like L E D He is exactly my style Twinkling Twinkling star Do you want something different? Let me show you if that's okay Now come on The color's rainbow I know you're going to fall for me as soon as you feel me You just can't control The thing that has got me Just the secret light you and I know Lolli-lolli-lollipop come to me sweetly Lolli-lolli-lollipop whisper to me Lolli-Lolli-lollipop come to me refreshingly Lolli-lolli-lollipop you want me now Lolli-lolli-lollipop girl you're my lollipop Lolli Lolli Lollipop Oh Lolli-Pop-Pop Her body and her moves makes my heart flutter My groove has locked my gaze I'm exhausted and I've had enough Lets just keep You and I F.R.E.S.H Now come on The color's rainbow I know you're going to fall for me as soon as you feel me You just can't control The secret light that we both know has got a hold of me Lolli-lolli-lollipop come to me sweetly Lolli-lolli-lollipop whisper to me Lolli-Lolli-lollipop come to me refreshingly Lolli-lolli-lollipop you want me now Lolli-lolli-lollipop oh you're my lollipop Lolli Lolli Lollipop Oh Lolli-Pop-Pop It's not a feeling every second, when I close my eyes you're standing in front of me Your what I wished for, you and me now under the sunlight Lolli-lolli-lollipop come to me sweetly Lolli-lolli-lollipop whisper to me Lolli-Lolli-lollipop come to me refreshingly Lolli-lolli-lollipop you want me now Lolli-lolli-lollipop oh you're my lollipop Lolli Lolli Lollipop Oh Lolli-Pop-Pop" Sorry guys, my friends, Annie and Becky-chan, got me addicted to K-pop (Korean-pop) and this was the only one I knew that was 70% English))

"Ah~ it's so boring today," she complained as she flipped through the channels. "There's only love-love shows on~!" And just as she had flipped the K-pop channel off, cat-boy appeared on her balcony.

"Oh God, I take it back, I can read, I don't want him here~!" she groaned, realizing he wasn't the type to leave if you don't answer the door. 'Why me, why now?' she thought as she slowly got up and opened the door enough for her to stick my half her body out.

"What do _you_ want?" she hissed, clearly not in the mood.

"What do you mean," he coed slowly. "I came all the way here just to see you."

"Well, I don't want to see _you_ so leave." She turned on her heel and sat back on her bed, and then realizing that she had made the mistake of leaving her balcony door open. By the time she had realized it, he had an evil glint in his eyes and smirk gracing his lips. 'He's even cute when he's planning something…' Amu thought, then shook her head. 'How could I think _that _about _him?!' _In a flash, Ikuto was across the room and right next her.

"Hmmm, thinking about me are you, now, _Amu-chan_?" he whispered as he snaked his arms around her waist and pulling her into an embrace.

"N-No way, not ever!"

"So what'cha doin' home today, Amu?"

"I could ask you the same."

"You haven't answered me yet."

"I didn't want to handle all the guys at school."

"I see, so you're the playgirl of your school, then?" he played with her hair while he asked, "Looks like I'll have some competition when you get in middle school."

"You act like I like it," she sighed. "It's annoying and everyone makes up rumors about me, so it's hard to make friends."

"You're such a child, caring all about friends." Ikuto chuckled.

"Whatever," she turned her head. "Just hurry up and leave already, would you?"

"Now why would I do that when I could be spending the day with you?" Amu gave no reply just gave him the "Dream. On," glare.

"You're not squirming yet, though, unlike normally." Ikuto poked her emotionless cheek. At first he got no response, but when he gazed into her eyes she cut her breath short and averted her eyes.

"I thought I'd try the 'leave them alone and they'll, in turn, leave you alone in defeat' approach," she explained, hypnotized by his sapphire orbs.

"Chi-ga-u~," he broke his short answer into syllables. ((Chigau=wrong; you're wrong)) Ikuto slowly leaned closer.

"I wonder how you'll react to this…"His lips were mere inch away from her ear; grazing it every few words. He nibbled on her ear, holding her wrists with one hand and holding her face with the other. Once he was done he looked at her cringing eyes and quivering lips and rolled his eyes. 'She _actually_ thinks I'd do something worse than that,' he thought before he eyed her blush. 'Although~….' He leaned closer and breathed in her scent. ((Hehe it sounds like a vampire movie))

"Ikuto… stop... please," Amu shakily whispered. Acting like he couldn't hear her, Ikuto licked her cheek and smirked when he pulled away.

"Oishii~," he whispered in her ear. This was a bit too much for her so, unlike Ikuto's assumptions, she pushed him away, breaking free from his grasp. ((Oishii=tasty))

"Ikuto, you're such a pervert!" she cried. "If all you came here for was to harass me, then leave!"

"You're so cold, Amu, after all the time we've spent together, besides, I came here to annoy you _and_ to give you something.

"H-huh?!" Amu stammered. "I stayed home from school to escape chocolate, not to get it from you."

"Just close your eyes and open your mouth, alright?" his face was emotionless, but his eyes were pleading her to say yes.

"Fine, but if you try anything you'll never hear the end of it!" she slowly closed her eyes and parted her lips. Unbeknownst to Amu, Ikuto prayed she'd forgive him as he put the chocolate in his mouth and leaned closer. As Ikuto's embrace became tighter Amu's eyes snapped open and realized what he done. 'Whoever thought that sharing is better was _so_ right.' Ikuto thought as he noted how sweeter chocolate tasted in her mouth. Amu slowly succumbed to the kiss, realizing how much Ikuto had been holding back. 'It's okay, I understand,' she tried to get her thoughts through to him. Once all the chocolate had dissolved, Ikuto reluctantly ended the kiss. And just when Ikuto thought he wouldn't get any payback, Amu grabbed a manga book and hit him with it.

"Bad kitty!" Amu scolded, hands on hips. "I told you no trying anything, and that meant no kissing!"

"But Aaammuu~," he protested. "I gave you your chocolate, didn't I?"

"T-That doesn't make it right," she blushed. "Well, anyway, I wanna read this book, if you don't mind."

"Oh but I do mind," he nestled himself right in front of her. "Now put the book down for a second." After sighing, Amu put her book down, and her eyes widened. Around her neck was a shimmering necklace.

"W-what's this for, Ikuto?" she asked, and then gasped. "I-I told you t-that was just for all the times you've saved me and helped me out…"

-:0:- Don'tcha just LOVE flashbacks??? -:0:-

Ikuto played a soft melody on his violin when suddenly he abruptly stopped as he eyed the pinkette slowly walking towards him.

"What do _you_ want?" he asked.

"I-I just heard a pretty sound and thought I'd compliment the violinist for their nice music, but seeing that you were rude, I changed my mind," Amu pouted.

"You're saying you'd say something sweet to me if I hadn't said that?" Ikuto had moved from where he was to right in front of her, flustering her greatly.

"T-that's not what I meant," she protested.

"So, no chocolate for me?" he fake-pouted, "how mean."

"Chocolate…?" she tilted her head, "I know you love chocolates, but I'm not gonna randomly carry around chocolate in hopes of finding you, Ikuto."

"Randomly you say," Ikuto was equally confused, "But it's Valentine's Day, you know, the day for girls to confess to guys," he not-so-subtlety dropped the hint.

"That's today?" she asked, earning the anime-sweat drop from Ikuto.

"Don't tell me you honestly forgot it was today?"

"Wait, I-Ikuto," Amu blushed, "C-Could you come to my balcony later tonight?"

"So you _were_ planning on getting me something!"

"I-It's just to repay you for all the things you've done for me!" she quickly stammered, "U-um… come at eight o' clock, alright?" Ikuto walked closer and tilted her head up so they were he was looking into her eyes and whispered, "Anything for you, my darling." And with that, he chara-changed with Yoru and jumped to the tree that was nearest, "Well, I'll see you later, _Amu-chan~,"_ he was gone in a flash.

"Honestly, he'll _never_ grow up," Amu sighed, shoulders slumping. 'But my hearts still racing, I'm supposed to only like Tadase-kun… right?' she thought on the way home. 'Oh! What should I do about my picky heart?!'

-:0:- Later That Night ((Still a flashback!!!)) -:0:-

Amu munched on pocky while she read volume 6 of Full Moon wo Sagashite. ((And yes, I know that I use that in each of my stories, deal with it!)) Soon she heard a knock on her balcony, and looked up to find a smirking Ikuto. 'I swear he only smirks with the guardians and me.' she thought and rolled her eyes as she opened the door.

"So, where's my chocolate?" he walked in and laid on her bed. "And you read Full Moon? I never would've guessed that you like romance manga."

"Here," she placed the chocolate box next to him. "And shut up, so what if I do like romances?"

"I see," he smirked, a plan forming. "Then I wonder what your reaction would be if I did this…" Soon, Ikuto had pulled her onto the bed, she began to stand up in protest, and he pulled her onto his lap. The thoughts of the many spine-chilling things he could whisper in her ear circled his mind, but he thought she was a bit too young to be hearing those and swoon for him, but would instead slap him. So instead, he decided to hold her close and play with her hair.

"Ikuto, let go!"

"But I don't want to," he paused. "Your hair's pretty soft, you know."

"Let go before I take back your gift."

"But I'f alweady started eafing ith," he protested. (("But I've already started eating it"))

"Not that," she rolled her eyes. "This." She held a little cell phone accessory, a little blue cat sleeping with a violin next to it hanging from a navy blue string. Ikuto's eyes closed as he nuzzled her hair, completely intoxicated by her scent.

"I wonder why you'd buy me that and chocolate…"

"I told you that already, to pay you back for all the things you've done for me," she realized he wasn't going to stop. "Will you stop?!"

"No, your shampoo smells so sweet, just like strawberries."

"Geez, I wish you'd act your age."

"I am acting like a seventeen year old."

"And how is that?"

"I'm holding a girl I care about,"

"All right, get out."

"Why~?"

"I'm tired, and I want to finish reading Full Moon."

"Then fall asleep like this,"

"No! I didn't want to be like this in the first place!"

"You're lying, Amu-chan."

"How do you know?"

"I can feel your heart beating faster."

"Y-you pervert," Amu blushed scarlet.

"Alright, I'll leave."Ikuto picked Amu up bridal-style and placed her on her bed.

"Thanks for the gifts, Amu." Ikuto leaned closer and kissed her cheek. "'Night~!" he called as he leapt from her balcony.

-:0:- End flashback :D -:0:-

Amu looked away; well aware of Ikuto's smirking due to her blush. 'It's not my fault that I blush, that's the one thing I can't control!' she thought. Ikuto moved his face closer to her ear.

"Wanna know what I love the most about this moment?"

"_Sigh_ what?"

"How you blush when you remember Valentine's Day."

"I-I am not!" she tried, in vain, to push him away.

"You can't deny it, Amu, I bet your heart is racing and you're wondering what to be thinking at a time like this," he, correctly, purred.

"J-just leave already," Amu stammered, ready to slap Ikuto tell him to get the heck out.

"But I wanna spend White Day with you~," Ikuto whispered.

"Then get off of my ear and move!"

"Fine," Ikuto moved to lying next to her and rested his head on her chest, "this better?" ((Picture chapter 28 please~!)) After a few seconds Amu sighed.

"You're not gonna move, are you?" Ikuto closed his eyes and sighed, his in happiness not exasperation.

"Not a chance, this is awfully comfy," he yawned. "I could fall asleep like this, you know," he nuzzled Amu's neck affectionately.

"You are such a child," Amu giggled and petted his hair.

"And why do you think that?"

"Because when a little kid is sleepy they want to be held until they fall asleep, and you're doing the same thing."

"I can't help it though, you're always so sweet and forgiving, you can't blame me for wanting to visit you." She flicked his nose and brought her book back up.

"No, but I can blame you for being over-affectionate," she huffed, blush growing.

"Now you can't blame me for that, either, I just want to cuddle for a little bit…" he continued nuzzling her as she kept reading her book.

"Oh really?" she turned the page. "I think I can. Move."

"Fine…"he moved and sat up against her headboard and pulled her into his lap. "And this time I'm not moving."

"This isn't much of an improvement, you know," Amu sighed.

"You're the only one who thinks so," Ikuto pulled Amu closer.

"What's wrong with you, Ikuto, why do you decide to be this affectionate _now?" _she had moved from reading to sitting right in front of him, hands on her hips. Ikuto pulled her into his chest and made sure she couldn't squirm free.

"I can't help myself, though, whenever I smell your shampoo, my instincts kick in and I do something out of impulse," he leaned closer, "Ah~ your scent is _intoxicating_."

"Ikuto, let go of me, I'm **not** gonna spend my day with a pervert like you!" Even though Amu pushed, Ikuto wouldn't loosen his grip.

"You're calling me a pervert?" Ikuto continued whispering. "I could be like most seventeen year olds and be way worse than I am now."

"W-What could be worse than you?" Amu couldn't look him in the eyes, so she looked down. 'Bad idea!' her breath caught in her throat. Once she looked down, her blush deepening, she caught sight of Ikuto's chest, 'Why does my heart have to beat so fast?!' Though she would never say it out loud, Amu had to admit that Ikuto was pretty cute. Girls-killing-her-if-they-saw-Amu-and-Ikuto-like-that cute. Amu shuddered despite her blush, 'Utau would be flipping out if she knew about today!'

"Well, I could be like those creeps who keep dirty magazines beneath their beds and look at them at night and expect only one thing from each girl they go out with on their third date."

"Alright, I got it, you didn't have to detail it _that_ well!" Amu exclaimed, blush growing. "W-why can't you just leave already?" she stammered. "Haven't you teased me enough for an entire week?"

"I can't leave."

"Why no-t?" Amu whined.

"Your house is my refuge for Utau."

"Shh!" she covered his mouth. Since he couldn't tell her, and ironically on the K-pop channel they started playing 'Tell Me' by Wonder Girls, he settled for the move-your-hand-or-I'll-kiss-you-like-earlier-again look. She removed her hand right away.

"What was that for?"

"Don't jinx us; I had enough of her wrath when _someone_ had to tell her about the amusement park thing!" She got no reply other than an amused smirk.

"Wipe that grin off your face!" she punched his shoulder. "Your sister scares me sometimes!"

"Oh, she's not _that_ bad, you're just exaggerating." With a swift shake of her head Amu made sure Ikuto understood.

"She hasn't tried to kill you yet, has she?"

"Not unless you count killing my ears with her big mouth!"

"Alright, I'll try talking some sense into her for you, happy?"

"Thanks Ikuto, at least I can rely on you sometimes." Amu sank down in Ikuto's arms, burying her face in his chest.

"Hmm, I've never seen _you_ being the affectionate one, what did I do right to deserve this?"

"Shut up, I'm just tired."

"Whatever, as long as I get to enjoy it, I'm content."

"I wish you'd be at least a little less spoiled."

"Well, I think I'll leave soon." He smirked as he felt Amu instinctively frown. "Unless you want me to stay, you'll have to say three words to keep me here."

"Like I'd ever want you to stay here, dream on," she turned her head away.

"Aw, you _know_ you're lying," he coed, "You could never forget me, even if you tried, nor my voice, the way I say your name, _Amu-koi,_" Even if she would never admit it to anyone, she had thought about how deep and mesmerizing his voice was and how lucky she was he thought she was more than annoying fangirl. Even though she had always given him cold glares, her blush gave her feelings away.

"Oh, just admit it, your heart's beating faster and you're blushing ruby red, it sounds like you've fallen in-," he leaned closer and whispered, "-love."

"W-well, you may be unusual and annoying, but at least I _like_ you." Ikuto sat her up and began playing with her hair, "That's not what I was hoping for, but it's a start."

"W-wait, what were you hoping for?" she narrowed her eyes.

"Well, can I show you?"

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Ikuto leaned closer, prayed he'd survive it, and kissed Amu. 'W-what's wrong with me?! I-I can't push him away, it's like I can't will myself to!' Amu thought, only able to place her hands on his chest. Once they had both run out of breath, they separated.

"Are you sure I was your first kiss?" Ikuto panted. "You're definitely not a bad kisser."

"Ikuto. Get. Out."

"Fine," he stepped onto her balcony. "I certainly enjoyed my kisses, I'll come back for more some other time~!" Winking, Ikuto left the fuming Amu for the rest of the day shouting, "I knew I should've gone to school today!"


End file.
